This is called A Perfect Life
by Frolic Acid
Summary: Shreya is happy to see Daya after an entire month's absence and she has something joyful to tell him. Oneshot.


**This is called A Perfect Life**

It was raining. Not not raining, pouring. Storm clouds had gathered. Thunder crashed. Wind howled. Shreya stood at the window watching it all. It had been entire two months without him. No phone calls no nothing.

She longed for his return. This wasn't the first time Daya had gone on a special mission. But it certainly had been for the longest duration since they had got married two years ago. Daya had informed them that he would be arriving that night.

She had been delighted to hear the news. She had decided to stay up no matter how much late he got. She had been dying to tell him something which would give him immense happiness. She wanted to share it with him before telling anybody else. She still missed him crazy like a newly wedded bride.

The clock showed half past eleven and still he wasn't home.

Rain. She loved rain. It had always been special for both of them. He had proposed her in the rain. They had shared their first kiss in the rain. And when they had made love for the very first time, it had been raining.

Rain brought memories. Passionate, happy memories.

Shreya sighed. She wondered what was taking him so long. An hour later, she was starting to get slightly worried. His cell phone was still unreachable. Surely he was allowed to call now that his special mission was over wasn't it? Where was he? She really couldn't wait anymore.

She sat on the couch and slowly her eyelids drooped.

She woke up with a start. She heard the click of the lock as Daya pushed opened the door and came inside. The clock chimed one at the exact moment.

Shreya got to her feet. "Daya! You are home!" she exclaimed.

"You are still awake?" he asked.

"I just couldn't go to sleep." she said.

She surveyed him from top to bottom. He looked like he had crawled out from the swimming pool. His coat was dripping wet and his hair was plastered to his face.

"Why are you so wet even when you are wearing a raincoat?" she asked.

"It's the wind. And a car sprayed me with muddy water when it ran through a puddle." he explained.

"Better get changed. I will get you a towel to dry up." she said.

Daya stopped her. "It's so good to see you love. I've missed you" he said and attempted to hug her.

"No! Not before you get changed. You will get me all wet" she said in alarm.

"Oh you have no idea how wet am I am going to make you" he said with a lusty smile.

Shreya gave him a very shy smile. "Socks off. You are making the floor dirty!" she mumbled.

Daya changed into fresh warm clothes and she handed him a towel. She watched him scrub his head dry.

"Okay? Now come and give me a hug" he said.

She ran willingly into his arms. She kissed him refusing to let go.

When they broke the kiss panting, Daya said, "Oh I missed you so much"

"What took you so long? I was so worried you know? hate your long absences. You don't know how long I have waited for this moment to come. I wanted to share something with you" she said breathlessly.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Daya, I am pregnant" she said with a happy smile.

"What?" he almost screamed.

"Shhh, you will wake the neighbours" she said giggling.

"Am I - Am I really going to be a father?" he asked still unable to believe what she had just said.

Shreya nodded.

Daya was overjoyed. He lifted her up and twirled her round and round until she made him put her down because she had started to feel slightly dizzy.

"I am so sorry. Are you okay?" he asked looking concerned.

"I am fine" said Shreya laughing.

He made her sit beside him on the couch. She curled into his side, clutching onto his arm.

"I found out right in the second week after you were gone. I wanted to tell you since then" she said.

He kissed her forehead. "I am so sorry I wasn't around at that time"

"I was so worried today. You had told you would reach by 8 pm. It was so stormy, your cell phone was unreachable and there was absolutely no news about you. I don't know maybe in pregnancy one tends to worry a lot more" she said.

He put a comforting arm around her and pulled her onto his chest.

"Don't worry Shreya. I am right here. Everything is going to be fine. You, our baby and me are going to be safe." he said.

She felt warm at his words.

"So how was your mission? And how was the entire month without me?" she asked.

"Well it wasn't fully successful. We got some major leads but there is a lot more to do. And without you it was... um... (he scrunched his face as if looking for the right word and laughed when Shreya whacked him playfully on the arm) lonely" he said finally.

He held her face in his hands and kissed her softly. "Oh I missed the feel of your lips on mine" he whispered. He bent down to kiss her again. She let out a satisfied moan and parted her lips inviting him in.

"It has been quite a long time since I haven't made love to you" he growled in her ear.

"Yeah... I have missed you. I have missed you a lot Daya", Shreya whispered back.

Getting up he led her to their bedroom. He kissed her passionately enough to make her feel aroused.

"Don't worry. I am going to be very very gentle" he said kissing her stomach and she couldn't help blushing.

She pulled him up to her level running her hands up and down his arms. They kissed, their noses brushing one another, inhaling the sweet scent of love.

His hands slipped under her shirt and he slid. them across her back, pressing her ever closer to him. His touch sent shivers down her spine. His hand ran down her hip and he began kissing her neck and her shoulder. She whimpered as he explored her body.

He was driving her crazy even with their clothes on. He led her to the bed. Clothes were certainly becoming a distraction now. Within minutes they were off and the only sounds which filled the room were of moans and sighs of pleasure. She relaxed in his arms.

The feel of his body pressed tightly to hers was intoxicating. Some time later she lay by his side, his arms wrapped protectively around her and her head resting on his chest.

This was what Shreya had always dreamt of. This was her perfect life. She was married to a man whom she had loved more than her life and he loved he back with much more passion.

She was surrounded by the people she adored, he had a perfect job and now a bundle of joy was about to come into their lives to make it even more happy and colourful - her and Daya's child.

 _What could be more perfect than this?_ She wondered.

Tears fell fast and she did not bother to wipe them, for they tears of immense happiness.

 **END**


End file.
